Naughty Prince
by RamuCa
Summary: Chap 5 is up! Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan 'digantung' lagi. NC. Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu. DLDR! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Naughty Prince**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, abal, Typos, EYD nggak sesuai, Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Maid baru yang selalu digoda oleh 'tuan muda'.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan lakukan tugasmu. Ini kamarnya…"

"Baik."

Lelaki jangkung itu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang amat sangat luas, ia perhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu. Dan sesekali tersenyum melihat pernak-pernik disana.

"Apa benar ini kamar seorang pangeran?"

Dan detik selanjutnya ia mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Membersihkan kamar!

Cho Kyuhyun, _Maid_ baru di rumah Bangsawan Lee. Keluarga ini merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang sangat terkemuka di Seoul. Dan keluarga ini memiliki dua orang putra yang akan mewarisi gelar kebangsawanan.

"Selesai!" Kyuhyun menyeka keringatnya setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh kamar yang luas itu. Tak terlalu berat. Hanya saja ia harus membersihkan debu-debu tipis yang menempel di perabot kamar itu.

"Selanjutnya, kamar mandi." Dan lelaki jangkung itupun bergerak menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu. Setelah sampai disana, ia melempar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar mandi yang luas itu.

"Apa yang harus kubersikan?" gumamnya. "Apa saja, yang penting membersihkan sesuatu." Gumamnya lagi, kemudian ia mulai menuju wastafel dan segera mengelap seluruh permukaan wastafel yang terbuat dari keramik itu. saat tengah asyik-asyiknya mengelap permukaan wastafel itu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menepuk keningnya seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Demi Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa begitu ceroboh!" gumamnya, kemudian bergegas keluar kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Panas… Lebih baik aku mandi saja dulu."

_Namja_ manis yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera melepas dan melempar pakaiannya sembarang dan segera masuk kedalam _bathup_, merendam dirinya dalam air sejuk beraroma menyegarkan karena sebelumnya sudah ia beri beberapa tetes minyak esensial _tea tree_. Segar sekali rasanya, dan akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya meresapi kenikmatan berendam.

.

.

"Selesai! Saatnya kembali bekerja." Kyuhyun kembali kekamar itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sesampainya disana lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Tanpa ia sadari disebelah sana, didalam _bathup_ yang tertutup kain tipis disana, seseorang tengah berendam yang juga tidak tahu akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Selesai!

Kyuhyun membawa peralatan bebersihnya menuju _bathup_ di sana dan dengan santainya menyibak tirai tipis itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot kaget ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berendam didalam sana.

Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berendam didalam _bathup_ itu dalam keadaan –err _full naked_ dan lekuk tubuh dan 'tonjolan' dibawah terlihat sangat jelas dimata Kyuhyun saat ini. Andaikan saja ia membawa baskom, tentu akan sangat berguna untuk menadah liurnya yang menetes sia-sia.

Entah karena memang dasar mesum atau kaki yang sangat berat untuk digerakkan dari sana, Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung memperhatikan apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh matanya saat itu.

Dan perlahan, benar-benar perlahan, _namja_ manis yang masih asik berendam disana mulai membuka matanya karena ia yakin disana, dihadapannya ada seseorang. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya karena baru saja ia mendengar 'sibakkan' tirai kamar mandinya dibuka.

Dan kini mata _namja _manis itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia hanya memandang orang disana dengan santai sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Sementara orang itu –Kyuhyun, masih merasa kelu. Tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengamati lelaki manis dibawah sana.

Dan detik selanjutnya, seulas senyuman –bukan, sebuah seringai tipis mulai menghiasi wajah _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, _Maid_? Terpesona, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya berulang dan menggeleng cepat, "Maafkan saya, tuan muda." Kyuhyun menunduk namun mata mesumnya masih saja mencuri-curi intip tubuh _naked _yang berendam itu.

Sungmin –_namja _manis itu, tanpa segan dan dengan sangat amat santainya, bangkit dari _bathup_ dan keluar dari sana untuk menghampiri _maid_ kurang ajar yang masih betah berdiam diri disana. Dan Sungmin mulai mensejajarkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Sumpah demi apapun, mata Kyuhyun tak dapat berkedip melihat tuan muda-nya dengan berani menghampirinya, berhadapan dengannya dengan tubuh polos. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya ketika mengingat siapa dia disini.

_Namja_ manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu kembali mengukir sebuah seringai tipis dan mengangkat dagu _maid_-nya agar menatapnya.

"Bukankah aku bertanya padamu, maid? Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpana melihat tuan muda-nya itu. Pesona _namja_ manis itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun meleleh, ketika bulir-bulir air yang jatuh menelusuri tubuh polos Sungmin dan bias cahaya lampu kamar mandi yang sedikiit redup itu.

Oh _God_, lakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari kamar mandi itu atau Kyuhyun akan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana ini? sesuatu dibawah sana juga sudah mulai '_on_'.

"_Maid_?" Sungmin kembali menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memanggilnya dengan suara serak dan tangan _namja_ manis itu beralih mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat itu. memperhatikan bibir tebal _namja maid_ itu, mata Kyuhyun yang tak pernah beralih menatapnya.

"Hei…" tangan nakal Sungmin mulai membelai lembut bibir Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun kembali bergetar dibuatnya. Jantung yang terus saja berdetak semakin cepat dan darahnya yang semakin memanas. Perutnya mulai tak nyaman, ada rasa sensasi aneh yang menggelitik yang membuatnya semakin melayang.

'_Damn! Dia benar-benar menggodaku!'_

"Kau _maid_ baru?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk berat, sungguh ia tak tahan dengan segala godaan yang dibuat tuan muda-nya ini.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipis Sungmin, "Siapa namamu?" wajahnya mendekat kesekitar rahang Kyuhyun, dan dengan sengaja ia hembuskan napas hangatnya disana.

"K—Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana dan tersenyum manis pada _namja_ jangkung dihadapannya itu, "Baikah Cho, silahkan kembali bekerja. Sepertinya badanku sudah kembali segar setelah berendam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar, Sungmin mulai beranjak dari sana. "Selesaikan dulu yang disini sebelum kau menyelesaikan yang lainnya." Ujar Sungmin santai sambil menepuk selangkangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menonjol, kemudian _namja_ manis itu melenggang pergi sambil mengambil sebuah _bathrobe _berwarna biru yang tersangkut disamping kanan Kyuhyun dan memasangnya.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

To Be Continue?

.

Layak lanjutkah?

Jika FF ini mendapat respon positif saya akan melanjutkannya.  
berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun, ne?  
Mind to review?  
Gomawo buat readerdeul dan siderdeul ^^d


	2. Chapter 2

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Naughty Prince**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, abal, Typos, EYD nggak sesuai, Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan penulisan di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk sebutan pelayan pria itu yang sebelumnya saya tulis dengan 'Maid' padahal sebenarnya adalah 'Valet'. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf Chingudeul. Dan bagi yang sudah mengkoreksi, terimakasih banyak. Ada beberapa yang bilang bahwa untuk pelayan pria disebut dengan 'Butler', sebenarnya butler itu sebutan untuk kepala pelayan, sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun sendiri disini adalah sebagai pelayan baru. Terimakasih chingudeul atas koreksinya ^^d.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar, Sungmin mulai beranjak dari sana. "Selesaikan dulu yang disini sebelum kau menyelesaikan yang lainnya." Ujar Sungmin santai sambil menepuk selangkangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menonjol, kemudian namja manis itu melenggang pergi sambil mengambil sebuah bathrobe berwarna biru yang tersangkut disamping kanan Kyuhyun dan memasangnya._

'_Sial!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati._

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 2**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu kawan? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya seseorang ketika Kyuhyun baru saja datang ke dapur setelah membereskan kamar Sungmin.

"Ah, _aniya_. Err~ apa tuan muda memang seperti itu?"

"Mmm? jadi tentang tuan muda ya? Hahaha… apa kau baru saja digoda olehnya?"

Kyuhyun memandang seorang _Valet_ yang berbicara padanya, "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Hahaha… tuan muda memang orang yang seperti itu, Kyu. Setiap pelayan yang baru saja bekerja di rumah ini, pasti selalu dikerjai olehnya. Waktu aku masih baru bekerja disini, tuan muda juga selalu menggodaku. Dan kau tahu? Dia selalu saja membuatku tegang!"pelayan itu sedikit berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik mendengar bisikan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kupikir dia hanya melakukan hal seperti itu padaku saja, ternyata juga pada banyak orang. Hei, kenapa kelakuannya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah aku juga kurang tahu, Kyu. Aku juga sedikit heran dengannya, karena kau juga tahu sendiri kalau dia adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan ternama, jadi sulit dipercaya kalau tuan muda memiliki perangai seperti itu."

"Hei, sampai kapan dia menggodamu terus?"

"Aku? Dia hanya menggodaku sampai sekitar tiga hari, kau tahu? Tuan muda cepat bosan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian berbalik untuk membereskan pekerjaan lain. Tak masalah baginya, jika tuan muda memberinya tiga hari untuk digoda terus. Yang penting dia masih bisa mendapat uang dengan bekerja disini.

'_Tunggu dulu! Kalau tuan muda mesum itu juga menggoda pelayan lain, apa para pelayan itu juga sudah melihat tubuh naked tuan muda? Tuhan, ini sulit dipercaya jika memang benar begitu.'_ batin lelaki jangkung itu.

"Err, Yesung!" Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan yang barusan berbincang dengannya. Dan lelaki itu pun menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, sudah… lupakan." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hei, akan sangat tidak sopan kalau ia bertanya tentang 'tubuh _naked_' tuan muda seperti itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, antarkan teh ini ke kamar tuan muda. Pelayan lain sedang sibuk…"

"Baik."

Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang berisi secangkir _Jasmine Tea _dan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ sebagai cemilan sore tuan muda Lee. Kabarnya, tuan muda Lee Suka memakan makanan manis. Dan lelaki jangkung itu segera membawa nampan beserta isinya itu ke kamar tuan muda. Kenapa tuan muda itu tidak menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan meminum teh di paviliun atau taman halaman belakang. Menurut Kyuhyun itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mengurung diri di kamar.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Masuk."

"Huft~" Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum masuk ke kamar tuan muda itu.

Ia membuka kenop pintu dan segera masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat tuan muda-nya tengah berusaha melepas kancing kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Tutup pintunya." Suruh Sungmin.

"B—baik."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu, kemudian berjalan masuk untuk segera meletakkan teh tuan muda Lee ini.

"Aish, demi Tuhan. Kenapa sore ini begitu panas sekali." Keluh Sungmin sambil berusaha mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Yah~ walaupun ia tak mendapatkan angin yang cukup dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan sia-sia itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk ketika melewati tuan muda itu. Namun matanya masih saja tetap mencuri-curi untuk melihat tuan muda Lee itu.

"Kyuhyun,"

"Ya, tuan muda?"

"Ambilkan aku pakaian yang nyaman untuk dipakai."

Kyuhyun pun bergerak menuju sebuah lemari besar di sudut kamar yang luas itu. Mengambil sebuah pakaian berbahan _cashmere_. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali untuk memberikan pakaian tersebut, kakinya tersandung kaki kursi sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan menubruk Sungmin yang tengah berniat menyesap tehnya saat itu. Teh hangat itu terjatuh seketika dan cangkir itu pecah, sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah tengkurap di lantai dan tangan kirinya terkena cipratan air teh itu.

Rasanya lelaki jangkung itu ingin berteriak kepanasan, namun apalah daya. Kau ingat posisimu sebagai apa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maaf…" ujar Sungmin sambil mencoba membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

'_Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.'_ Batin Kyuhyun. Lelaki jangkung itu pun berdiri sambil sesekali meniup punggung tanganya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meniupnya pelan.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Namun matanya tak bisa beralih dari wajah manis _namja_ itu. Sumpah demi apa, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya terpana melihat _namja_ itu. Tangannya gemetar ketika tangan halus Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung tangannya yang memerah.

Mata mesum Kyuhyun kini tak tinggal diam. Dalam kesempatan itu, ia terus memperhatikan dada dan perut Sungmin yang sedikit terekspose karena sebelumnya Sungmin sudah membuka beberapa kancing kemeja itu.

'_Mulus…'_ batinnya.

"Sudahlah tuan muda. Aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk mengobatinya dan membereskan pecahan cangkir ini." ujar Kyuhyun canggung. Hei, semakin lama ia disini, maka semakin akan semakin runtuh dinding pertahanannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak perlu mengobatinya jika ada aku disini." Ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah dibibirnya. _Namja_ manis itu terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bukan karena sakit. Hanya saja, demi Tuhan, ini terlalu berlebihan. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

"T—tuan muda…"

Sungmin terus saja melakukan aksinya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman –bukan, sebuah seringai yang terlihat begitu menggoda dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin akan melewatkan ini?"

Sungmin beralih menjilat pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lambat. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergetar dibuatnya."T—tuan mud—"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja, sedikit cipratan air hangat tak akan membuatnya kesakitan. Ada apa dengan tuan muda itu, berniat menggodanya lagi, _eoh_?

Hei, tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun mau diperlakuakn seperti ini. Dan detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sungmin. Dan namja manis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya saya harus kembali ke dapur, tuan muda." Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dari sana, namun sebelumnya mengambil nampan yang berada diatas meja. Lelaki itu memunguti pecahan cangkir itu perlahan dan memasukkannya ke nampan yang ia pegang, namun sial! Pecahan cangkir itu melukai tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Aish!"

"Kenapa Kyuhyun? Tergores?" Sungmin turun dan berjongkok dan segera meraih tangan pelayan itu. "Banyak sekali darah yang keluar…" gumam Sungmin, dan detik itu juga ia menyambar jari Kyuhyun dan menyesap asinnya darah di jari lelaki jangkung itu. Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit. Sakit karena luka itu tak akan membuatnya seperti itu, hanya saja… yeah~ lidah Sungmin yang bermain diujung jarinya itu membuatnya kembali bergetar.

'_Dia kembali menggodaku!'_

'_Aish, lidahnya… aku merasakan lidahnya mengitari luka itu. Ss—sungguh! Andai saja yang ia kulum adalah 'yang dibawah sana', pasti akan berbeda rasanya.'_

'_Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan!'_

Sungmin kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi lelaki jangkung itu, dan setelah itu ia melepaskan jari Kyuhyun dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _eoh_?" Sungmin terus saja tersenyum, "Kembalilah bekerja." _Namja _manis itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar dari segala khayalan kotornya.

.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke dapur, Kyuhyun masih sibuk memperhatikan jarinya. Masih tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Yah, ia tahu kalau tuan muda itu hanya berusaha menggodanya, hanya saja… ini sungguh berbeda dan membuatnya bergetar.

Dan ketika ia sampai didapur, ia langsung menyambar sebuah tempat duduk dan membiarkan pecahan cangkir yang ia simpan di atas nampan tergeletak diatas meja dapur.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi denganmu, kawan? Bereskan dulu semua pekerjaanmu setelah itu kau baru bisa dudukk bersantai."

"Ah, kau mengganggu saja Yesung!"

"Apa itu? jarimu terluka? Cepat obati."

Kyuhyun menatap datar Yesung, "Sudah."

"Baiklah…" Yesung kembali bekerja dan meninggalkan rekan kerjanya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun bisakah kau membantuku mengocok beberapa telur ini untuk dibuat kue, aku harus mengangkat beberapa kue yang sudah matang didalam _oven_ itu."

Siang itu keadaan didapur memang agak sibuk karena malam ini ada jamuan makan malam bagi beberapa bangsawan lain. Dan saat itu, Kyuhyun –si pelayan baru, hanya bisa terbengong melihat kesibukan didapur tanpa ia tahu harus berbuat apa sampai pada akhirnya seorang koki meminta bantuan padanya dan tentu saja ia menyanggupinya.

"Kocok?"

"yah, kocok lepas saja."

Kyuhyun megangguk sambil tangannya terus mengocok telur yang berada didalam wadah itu.

Tap… tap… tap…

"Sedang apa Kyuhyun?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Sedang meng— tuan muda…"

"Aku bosan menunggu dikamar, jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat kesibukkan didapur. Hei, bukankah tanganmu masih terluka?"

"Hanya sedikit sakit, tuan muda."

"Oh… hmm… apa kau suka dengan aktifitasmu itu?"

"Hmm? Oh, mengocok telur ini? ini adalah pekerjaan, tuan muda. Tentu aku menyukainya."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan jarak diantara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, "Hei…" _namja _manis itu mulai berbisik. "Kau mau mengocok sesuatu yang menyenangkan daripada mengocok telur?"

"Aa… err—apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit dan sedikitbergidik merasakan hembusan napas _namja_ manis itu menerpa lehernya.

"Datanglah kekamarku jam sepuluh malam ini."

Dan Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong-bengong disana, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih terlihat gembira. Beberapa pekerja lain yang memergoki kejadian barusan hanya geleng kepala, karena mereka tahu perangai tuan muda mereka itu.

"Kyu, apa yang dikatakan tuan muda?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Jam sepuluh malam." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengocok telur itu dan sebuah seringai terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

Masih layak lanjut?

Haha… saya tidak menyangka respon FF ini begitu baik, walau ada satu respon negative dari sekian banyak review yang menjadi penyemangat bagi saya. Terimakasih untuk senior saya, author fe89 dan Shion Tsuzuka yang memberi semangat bagi saya kemarin saat saya sedikit moody. Maaf chapter ini mengecewakan, chapter depan saya akan bersaha lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, bagi salah satu chingu yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan namanya karena memang dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, Kalau boleh saya kasih saran, berikanlah review dengan bahasa yang baik. Kalau perlu cantumkan nama anda jika anda punya akun. Sungguh, saya sangat ingin berkenalan dengan anda, siapapun anda yang menjadi reviewer ke-87 kemarin. ^^d  
Dan khusus untuk anda, reviewer ke -87… Saya akan menghargai anda jika anda bisa lebih sopan dari itu, kawan. Dengan anda berkata kasar di sana, maka mencerminkan betapa rendahnya anda. Hehe … ^^V  
satu lagi, saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, ok? Saya rasa anda bisa membaca ini dengan baik. Berikan saya kritik yang sedikit berbobot, itu saja. Kalau anda komplain tentang review, sepertinya itu kurang beralasan. Anda marah-marah kepada saya hanya karena review FF ini banyak. Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak jika anda tidak tahu apapun, oke chagiya?  
dan jika anda memang tidak suka dengan FF ini, silahkan klik back… bukankah diatas sudah saya ingatkan? **Don't Like Don't Read**. Apakah itu terlalu sulit? Atau anda memang tak mengerti arti kata itu? Menyedihkan…

Jujur, saya berkali-kali membaca review dari anda, dan itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat. Semoga anda menyukai Fic ini. d^^b  
terimakasih banyak, dengan anda memberi satu review untuk FF saya, makan jumlah review FF ini semakin bertambah.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Naughty Prince**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T to M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, abal, Typos, EYD nggak sesuai, Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Lagi, Sungmin mengerjai **_**Valet**_** baru itu hingga 'menegang' dan 'menggantung'.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Datanglah kekamarku jam sepuluh malam ini."_

_Dan Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong-bengong disana, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih terlihat gembira. Beberapa pekerja lain yang memergoki kejadian barusan hanya geleng kepala, karena mereka tahu perangai tuan muda mereka itu._

"_Kyu, apa yang dikatakan tuan muda?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba._

"_Jam sepuluh malam." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengocok telur itu dan sebuah seringai terlihat jelas diwajahnya. _

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 3**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Kyu, mau kemana kau?"

"Hm? Pekerjaanku sudah beres bukan?"

"Itu?" Yesung menunjuk sampah yang memenuhi tempat sampah, "Kau belum membuangnya. Selesaikan dulu tugasmu, baru kau kembali kekamarmu."

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu sekali saja, kawan? Tuntutan alam, aku ingin segera ke toilet. Sungguh, aku berhutang budi padamu jika kau mau membuang sampah itu. oke?" Kyuhyun segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat. Lihat? Sekarang sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari jam sepuluh!"

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Entah kenapa ia begitu bernafsu untuk menemui seseorang disana. Salahkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi hal kotor setelah mendengar ucapan tuan mudanya tadi sore.

Sampai…

Tok… tok… tok…

Tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Kyuhyun menunggu selama beberapa saat kemudian memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi.

Tok… tok… tok..

"Kau benar-benar melewatkan sesuatu Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah terlambat dan mungkin seseorang didalam sana sudah terlelap."

Kyuhyun berniat mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar itu sekali lagi dan jika memang tak ada jawaban, sepertinya ia harus benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tak lupa pula lelaki itu mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri selama menunggu didepan pintu kamar tuan muda Lee itu.

Lelaki jangkung itu masih menunggu beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Selamat Cho Kyuhyun, penantianmu berbuah manis.

"Mau kemana Cho?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum canggung ketika melihat tuan muda tersenyum manis kepadanya di pintu kamar.

Tak tahu akan menjawab apa, Kini Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Dan Sungmin kembali melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Masuklah…" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Perutnya mulai terasa tak nyaman, sedikit nervous. Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Duduklah…" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk duduk diranjangnya. Kyuhyun duduk dan hanya sanggup terdiam ketika melihat Sungmin membuka lemari dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Kemudian Sungmin kembali dengan membawa sebuah beda berbentuk kotak ditangannya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan benda yang dipegang oleh Sungmin. Namun setelah memperhatikan benda itu dengan saksama, senyum kecut mulai menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

'_Apa aku harus melakukannya? Lebih baik aku tidur saja.'_ Batinnya.

"Baiklah Cho, silahkan kau kocok lalu bagikan! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain kartu."

Lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut. Jam sepuluh malam datang ke kamar tuan muda hanya untuk bermain kartu? Tuhan… seharusnya ia lebih memilih tidur dikasur yang empuk dikamarnya sekarang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa kau tidak bisa mengocoknya?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mendekat.

"Ah… tidak. Kupikir kita akan melakukan hal lain." Jawab Kyuhyun reflek. Hei, mulutnya berbicara begitu saja. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, dan akhirnya ia keluarkan saat itu juga dengan spontan.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan… aku hanya asal bicara tadi, tuan muda. Baiklah… mari kita mengocok kartu ini!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Memang pada dasarnya Sungmin ingin menggoda lelaki jangkung dihadapannya itu, jadi sekarang ia mulai mengukir senyum lagi sembari terus mendekat pada Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia tepat berada disamping _namja_ jangkung itu. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mengocok kartu dengan tampang masam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia hembuskan napasnya perlahan disana mencoba menggoda lelaki seorang _Valet_ yang tengah mengocok kartu di tangannya.

"Uhh… tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menghindar sedikit ketika Sungmin terus mencoba menghembuskan napasnya disekitar telinga dan lehernya. Hei, dia tidak akan tahan jika digoda seperti itu terus.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan mengajakmu mengocok yang disini?" Tangan nakal Sungmin mulai berani merayap ke selangkangan pemuda jangkung itu. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Seharusnya ia berlari saat ini juga. Tapi memang dasar mesum, sepertinya ia tak mau beranjak dari sana. Tidak, melepaskan atau bahkan menghindari _skinship_ dari Sungmin saja ia tak bisa.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Cho? kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Hmm?" badan Kyuhyun mulai menegang, sementara Sungmin masih saja asyik mengelus gundukan milik Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

"A—apa yang anda lakukan, tuan muda?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersuara walaupun rasanya ia tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena masih asyik dengan sentuhan dibawah sana.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Apa kau memikirkan hal ini tadi?" tangan Sungmin masih asik mengusap lembut gundukan yang tertutup oleh celana Kyuhyun itu.

Ya, tentu saja ia memikirkan hal mesum itu tadi. Tapi sekarang… rasanya ia tak akan sanggup menerima godaan dari tuan muda Lee ini dengan lapang dada. Kau pilih… keluar atau bertahan disini, Cho. Tapi rasanya tak akan mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mesum meninggalkan godaan-godaan indah dan menyenangkan dari tuan muda ini.

Hei, ini bukan salah Kyuhyun semata. Salahkan tuan muda yang mengundang serigala lapar nan mesum ini. Siapa yang akan menolak?

"Hei, kau mau melanjutkan mengocok kartu atau aku mengocok sesuatu yang kencang didalam sini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menekan-nekan gundukan itu dengan telunjuknya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Pikiran-pikiran kotornya sudah memenuhi otak mesumnya. Siapapun akan memilih pilihan kedua jika kau ada dalam posisi Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ jangkung itu ingin berkata _'Ya! Silahkan kocok sesukamu dan tentu akan menikmatinya.'_ Namun sayang, mulutnya tak dapat berucap sepatah katapun. Entahlah~

"Bagaimana? Hmm?"

Lama Kyuhyun berpikir dan ketika Kyuhyun ingin mengangguk, gerakannya sudah tertahan lebih dulu oleh ucapan Sungmin, "Padahal aku sudah menawarkan untukmu, Cho~. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku mengerti…" Sungmin bersingut menjauh, namun _namja_ manis itu terlihat mengulum senyum.

"Kembalilah, aku tahu kau lelah. Silahkan istirahat…"

Apa yang terjadi? Baru saja lelaki jangkung itu mau berkata '_iya_', tuan muda Lee sudah menyuruhnya kembali, dan dalam keadaan kencang tanggung begini? Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak sanggup berkata apapun saat itu. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar mempermainkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau Kyu?" Tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun baru masuk kedalam kamar.

"Toilet."

"Selama itu? kau tahu? Kau menghabiskan satu jam didalam toilet. Apa yang kau perbuat didalam sana?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Yeah, lelaki jangkung itu memang menghabiskan waktunya ditoilet setelah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Bermain '_single_' untuk menuntaskan urursan _little _Cho yang menggantung tak terpuaskan. Seseorang disana membangunkannya namun tidak menidurkannya kembali.

.

.

"Kyuhyun… setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, segeralah bersihkan kamar tuan muda."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Yeah, dia disuruh kembali membesihkan kamar tuan muda yang suka mempermainkannya itu lagi. Ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tak apa Cho Kyuhyun, ini hari ketiga dan besok (mungkin) tuan muda tak akan membangunkan _little_ Cho dan menggantungnya lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamar Tuan muda. Ia mengetuk pintu selama beberapa lama, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Mungkin saja tua muda sedang keluar.

.

Tak lama, sekitar sepuluh menit ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan selanjutnya adalah membersihkan kamar mandi setelah itu ia boleh keluar dari sana.

Ceklek…

Zzaaaaaassshhhhh…

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk,langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sebuah pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Pintu saat itu tak sepenuhnya terbuka, hanya sedikit saja. Namun ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah mandi dibawah guyuran _shower_. Tidak, tidak hanya itu yang ia lihat!

Disana, seorang _namja_ manis tengah menengadahkan kepalanya dengan tangannya sibuk memijat pelan kemudian mengocok 'miliknya' dengan teratur. Masturbasi!

Ya, Lee Sungmin sedang melakukan masturbasi sekarang. Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? bukankah ia bisa membayar seseorang untuk memuaskannya. Atau bahkan Kyuhyun juga boleh kalau ia mau. Begitu pemikiran Kyuhyun saat itu.

Mata Kyuhyun tak dapat berkedip melihat pemandangan indah itu. Tubuh telanjang itu sibuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanan yang sibuk mengocok _junior_nya dan tangan kiri sibuk memilin _nipple _miliknya. Andaikan Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal itu. Ah~ pasti akan nimat sekali.

Benda menegang yang tengah dipegang Sungmin itu terlihat semakin mengacung dan memerah ketika Sungmin menambah kecepatan kocokannya.

Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun tengah mengintip sekarang. Yah, tentu saja ia menikmati intipannya itu. 'miliknya' juga sudah menegang didalam sana karena melihat tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang tengah masturbasi dibawah guyuran air _shower_.

"Angghhh… ohhh… ahhh…"

Desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan semakin menengang. Rasanya ia ingin menerjang _namja_ manis itu sekarang juga.

"Ohh… anghhh… Akhh… H—hae… aku akan… keluarrh…"

Desahan itu terdengar lagi. Hei, Kyuhyun mendengar sesuatu barusan. Yah tentu saja ia mendengarnya. Sungmin sepertinya mengucapkan nama seseorang barusan. Ah~ mungkin hanya salah dengar saja.

"Ngghhhh… ahhhnn!"

_Namja _manis itu memuncratkan spermanya dengan permainannya sendiri. Oh, lihat benihitu keluar begitu saja. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menelan habis cairan yang terbuang sia-sia itu. Dan detik selanjutnya Sungmin terduduk b egitu saja karena lemas.

Reflek Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam berniat menangkap Sungmin agar tak jatuh, tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Sungmin menoleh kearah lelaki jangkung yang sekarang sudah berada didekatnya yang berdiri dan terlihat salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Kembali atau tetap disini?

"Kau melihatnya?"

Mau menggeleng tentu saja tak mungkin. Dan memang ia sudah melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa diam saja, tak tahu berkata apa.

Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan duduk dibawah guyuran _shower _itu kini mulai mengukir sebuah seringai.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Eh?"

"Manjakan dia…" Sungmin melirik kearah _junior_nya yang melemas setelah orgasme.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dilanda kebingungan. Bukan, Kyuhyun tak bodoh saat ini. Hanya saja, apa ia harus melakukannya? Tapi… jujur saja ia sangat ingin.

"Ayolah, Cho. apa kau mau menolakku?" Sungmin berusaha berdiri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungguh, jawaban Kyuhyun itu terkesan ambigu.

Tanpa segan Sungmin mulai mengalungkan tanganya keleher _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menggoda, berusaha menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan sekarang badan keduanya sudah menempel walau terhalang pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

Tangan Sungmin membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk menangkup bongkahan padat miliknya dibelakang. Setelah itu Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menyapu permukaan bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

Dan detik selanjutnya Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman. Saling mengulum, memagut bibir masing-masing. Ciuman yang awalnya didominasi oleh _namja_ manis itu kini telah diimbangi oleh ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai memasukkan lidah masing-masing, berperang lidah. Dan ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman basah dan panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya hanya menangkup bongkahan padat itu kini mulai berani meremas lembut bokong kenyal itu. Sementara Sungmin kini sibuk menekan-nekan _junior_nya dengan _junior _Kyuhyun sehingga terasa sensasi nikmat lain yang mereka rasakan saat itu.

"Ammngghh…"

"Mmhh…"

Oksigen menuntut mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman panas itu hingga akhirnya merega melepaskan pagutan bibir masing-masing.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang terlihat merah dan mengkilap karena _saliva_.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, namun ia tak sabar ingin mengerjai namja manis itu. dan tanpa persetujuan dari mulut Kyuhyun, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk berlutut dibawahnya. Kemudian ia mendorong _junior_nya masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyum lalu membuka mulutnya menerima milik Sungmin yang sudah menunggu diirnya untuk dipuaskan.

Baiklah, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan kegiatan panas setelah ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Lanjut~ saya langsung publish pas baru jadi.  
maaf jika terdapat typo dan beberapa kesalahan lain.  
saya ngetik dalam keadaan mengantuk…  
baru nyadar udah pagi ternyata.  
saya belom bisa bikin yang panjang, soalnya keterbatasan waktu.  
Waktu saya Cuma malam, kalo siang ga bisa ngetik NC~. Ntar digeplak ama orangtua saya lagi…

Gomawo for review dan bagi yang sudah fav FF ini #bow  
mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Naughty Prince**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T to M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, abal, Typos, EYD nggak sesuai, Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Seseorang datang, membuat Sungmin bersikap begitu aneh. Dan hari-hari Valet baru itu tetap saja sama, dikerjai dan 'digantung'.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Kau mau melanjutkannya?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam, namun ia tak sabar ingin mengerjai namja manis itu. dan tanpa persetujuan dari mulut Kyuhyun, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk berlutut dibawahnya. Kemudian ia mendorong juniornya masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyum lalu membuka mulutnya menerima milik Sungmin yang sudah menunggu diirnya untuk dipuaskan. _

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 4**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Ouhhh… ngghhh… teruskan…"

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengocok _junior_ Sungmin dalam mulutnya, sementara Sungmin juga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya meresapi nikmatnya mulut hangat Kyuhyun membungkus _Junior_ miliknya. Yeah, ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun melihat tubuh telanjang Sungmin dan saat ini Kyuhyun bisa merasakan benda sakral milik tuan muda nakal itu. Hei, siapa dia disini? Entahlah~ nikmati saja mainanmu itu Cho.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang pangkal _junior_ Sungmin sementara mulutnya masih terus memompa _junior_ itu. Dan tangan kirinya tanpa segan mengelus dan mengocok kasar bola kembar milik Sungmin yang menggantung. Tangan Sungmin asyik meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan membantunya terus memompa _junior_ miliknya.

"Annghhh… nikmat… ouuhhh…" desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut manis itu semakin membangunkan little Cho dibawah sana. Terlihat jelas celana Kyuhyun yang menggembung karena sesuatu disana semakin menegang.

Iseng Kyuhyun menggesekkan giginya ke kulit _junior_ Sungmin ketika ia memompa _junior bunny_Min itu dalam mulutnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin belingsatan. Sesekali lidah nakal Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda lubang mungil dipucuk _junior _Sungmin, mengitarinya perlahan dan menusuk-nusuk lubang mungil itu. dan lidah Kyuhyun mengecap rasa asin dari _precum_ yang terus keluar dari lubang mungil itu. tak hanya itu, hal lain ia lakukan dengan menghisap kuat _junior_ itu hingga pipinya tirus. Dan hal itu ia lakukan berulang kali hingga ia merasa batang yang bersarang dalam mulutnya itu berkedut.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun disela pompaannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah lenguhan panjang Lee Sungmin mengalun di kamar mandi itu menandakan bahwa ia mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan bantuan seorang _Valet _dibawahnya saat ini.

"Aaaaanngghhhhh!"

Benih Sungmin memenuhi rongga mulut Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menelan habis benih yang ia idamkan sedari tadi. Badan Sungmin melemas sementara Kyuhyun tak juga mau melepas _junior_ Sungmin dari mulutnya dan masih asyik mengemut benda yang sudah melembek itu. dan dengan paksa Sungmin mencabut _junior_nya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya, _eoh_?"

Sungmin mulai merosot terduduk dan tangannya memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai melumatnya kasar. Begitu bernafsu memainkan bibir tebal _namja _itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak hanya menerima dengan lapang dada serangan tuan muda Lee itu, ia membalas melumat bibir Sungmin sesekali.

Tangan nakal Sungmin mulai merayap ke selangkangan Kyuhyun. Mengelus gundukan yang tertutupi oleh celana Kyuhyun, menusuk-nusuknya dengan jari telunjuk dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun bangun hingga terasa sesak didalam sana.

"Mmmnnngghh…"

"Mmmmhh…"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan membuat benang _saliva_ menyambung antara kedua bibir _namja_ itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seseaat sementara tangannya masih asyik dengan mainannya dibawah sana dan membuat tampang Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tersiksa sekarang.

Sungmin kembali mendekat, menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati rahang Kyuhyun dan ia hembuskan napas hangatnya disana dan kenbali membuat Kyuhyun menegang.

'_Sampai kapan dia akan menggodaku? Ayolah, aku ingin merasakan lubang hangat miliknya…'_

"Kau mau aku membuka yang disini?" Sungmin berbisik pelan sambil meremas lembut selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan gemetar Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin kembali menyeringai dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk berdiri lalu menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu…" Sungmin menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sana, tak lupa ia meremas lembut selengkangan Kyuhyun yang menegang disana sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Kalian tahu seperti apa ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini?

Rasanya ia ingin membanting apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Ditinggal sendirian dalam keadaan kencang tanggung lagi. Dan tak ada seorangpun disini yang bisa membantunya melepaskan hasrat tertahan dibawah sana selain dirinya sendiri. Tuan muda itu lagi-lagi mengerjainya atau memanfaatkannya?

"Sial! Dia mendapatkan klimaksnya dariku dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku dengan _little_ Cho yang menggantung lagi. Gahhh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil melihat iba kepada selangkangannya yang menggembung.

"Demi Tuhan! Ini menyakitkan sekali!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bermain _single_ lagi untuk menidurkan _little _Cho.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun… darimana saja kau? Aku memintamu membersihkan kamar tuan muda, bukan berkeliling rumah seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun di omeli oleh _butler_ keluarga Lee itu, Jungsoo.

'_Tua bangka itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Seharusnya ia tak mengomeliku, andai saja ia tahu apa yang barusan aku alami.'_

"Cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu, setelah itu bantu yanglain menyiapkan meja makan. Sore ini tuan muda Lee akan datang."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Pasti putra kedua keluarga Lee, ah~ itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku bekerja daripada di omeli tua bangka itu.

.

.

"Gyaaa! Sebentar lagi Tuan muda Lee akan datang."

"Sudah lama ia bepergian, aku jadi merindukan senyum hangatnya."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian para Maid, sedang meributkan apa? Cepat kembali bekerja sebelum dimarahi lagi."

Yesung mengomeli beberapa Maid yang tengah asyik berbicara ketika mereka tengah bekerja. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan tingkah orang-orang disana sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

'_Kenapa para Maid centil itu selalu meributkan tuan muda Lee. Apakah terlalu mempesona? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa tampang tuan muda satu itu.'_ gumam Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika pekerjaan mereka telah selesai, semuanya kebali ke dapur dan beberapa lainnya melanjutkan pekerjaan lain. Tapi Kyuhyun begitu malas melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia malas akan disuruh mengocok telur lagi oleh koki-koki disana. Jadi ia memutar jalan menuju taman belakang rumah ini sambil membawa sebuah kemoceng. Entah apa gunanya…

"Wahh… sudah beberapa hari aku bekerja disini, tapi aku melewatkan taman seindah ini. Siapa yang mendekorasi taman sehingga begitu bagus dan teratur seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat kagu pada hamparan berbagai bunga dan beberapa bonsai yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Iseng ia menyapukan kemocengnya ke beberapa pohon bonsai itu.

"Debu~"

"Hei, bagaimana bisa ada debu di tanaman yang baru saja disiram?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun saat itu kaget hingga salah tingkah lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan kemocengnya dibalik badannya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan.

"T—tuan muda." Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Biasa saja, Cho. Aku lebih senang melihat tingkahmu barusan ketimbang kau yang sekarang." ujar Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Barusan? Ah, aku hanya iseng menyapukan kemoceng ini, muda." Jawab Kyuhyun canggung.

"Bukan yang itu."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Barusan dikamarku…"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun salah tingkah dibuat _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin bersikap sangat biasa seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun tadi pagi. Memang, _namja _ini suka menggoda seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain dulu, permisi."

"Tunggulah. Aku tahu kau tak ada pekerjaan lagi. Jika kau masih mau melihat-lihat taman ini, silahkan. Aku tak akan mengganggumu atau bahkan 'menggantungmu' disini, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Ah~ memalukan sekali kalau mengingat kata-kata itu. dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus segera pergi sebelum ia benar-benar 'digantung' lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kedalam dulu, tuan muda. Mungkin saja ada yang butuh bantuanku disana, karena sebentar lagi Tuan muda Lee akan datang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan perlahan raut wajahnya berubah. Namun detik selanjutnya sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibir tipis _namja_ kelinci itu.

"Silahkan…"

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah aneh tuan muda ini. Setelah ia membungkukkan badan pada Sungmin, ia segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Hei, ia tak akan sanggup jika Sungmin menggodanya lagi ditempat terbuka seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia sudah berada di jalanan besok pagi. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, ia akan dilaporkan pada polisi.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini memperhatikan beberapa pelayan yang mengekor dibelakang seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu. Dan sekarang ia berdiri disamping sebuah guci besar tak jauh dari meja makan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat Yesung yang bertugas disana. Mempelajari teknik-teknik (?) seorang _Valet_ dari seniornya. Dan sekarang, Tuan muda Lee ternyata Sudah tiba.

Terlihat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mengukir sebuah senyum hangat menyambut putranya yang baru saja datang. Dan tak lupa pula lelaki manis yang sudah berdiri disana menambut kedatangan saudaranya.

"Hae-ah…" Sungmin memeluk laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu. Melepas rindu pada saudaranya yang beberapa bulan ini pergi.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan keluarga Lee ini. Hei, kalau tidak salah ia mendengar sesuatu barusan. Sungmin memanggil seseorang…

.

.

.

"Ya, kenapa kau begitu penasaran. Tadi siang saja kau bersikap acuh… sudahlah, namanya adalah Lee Donghae. Putra kedua keluarga Lee yang akan ditunangkan dengan putri dari keluarga Kim di Mokpo. Bagaimana bisa kau sebagai _Valet_ yang bekerja dirumah ini tak tahu siapa nama majikanmu." Omel Yesung ketika mereka sudah berada dikamar.

"_Paboya_! Mana bisa aku mengetahuinya sementara aku baru saja bekerja dirumah ini!"

Kyuhyun naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk segera tidur, "Terimakasih!"

"Ada apa denganmu, Cho?"

'_Donghae… Lee Donghae… Hae-ah… Hae… ah~ apa mungkin aku salah dengar?'_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau dipanggil Tuan muda Sungmin ke kamarnya."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Cepatlah…"

Dan dengan malas, Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar maksiat itu lagi. Apakah ia akan 'digantung' lagi? Semoga saja tidak.

Dan ketika ia sudah sampai disana, ia segera mengetuk pintu dan langsung dibukakan oleh Sungmin. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ma—maaf tuan muda, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Temani aku disini, Cho."

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk segera duduk di ranjang dan disusul olehnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun membelalak kaget.

'_Sepertinya aku akan digantung lagi, dan sekarang adalah hari keempat…'_ batinnya.

Sungmin mencengkram kuat bahu Kyuhyun kemudian perlahan mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dan dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan badannya diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tujuan untuk member rangsangan pada milik merek dibawah sana.

'_Apa aku bisa menolak?'_

Sungmin memimpin ciuman panas itu, saling bertukar _saliva_ dan saling memagut lidah masing-masing. Sementara si mesum Kyuhyun (yang awalnya keberatan 'digantung') sekarang sudah mulai berani mengangkat tangan nakalnya untuk meremas bongkahan berisi milik Sungmin.

'_Rugi kalau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan.'_

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman panas, Sungmin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Menatap dalam orbs kecokelatan itu.

"Kau harus melakukannya sekarang, kau boleh melakukannya!" Sungmin kembali mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun dan ia lakukan kecupan-kecupan itu berulang kali.

Kenapa dengan tuan muda Lee ini? apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan.

"T—tuan muda…"

"Panggil aku Sungmin saat kita berdua."

"S—Sungmin, apa maksudmu?"

"Entah kenapa aku jadi begitu menginginkannya Kyu. Aku mohon, masuki aku malam ini dengan milikmu ini. Buat aku mendesah dan mengerang. Masuki aku dan penuhi lubangku dengan benihmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun merinding sekaligus menengang mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ kelinci itu. Banyak hal yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Tapi… ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas, bukan?

Bayangkan seorang majikanmu memohon padamu untuk bercinta dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan.

Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan dengan segera ia melucuti pakaiannyasatu persatu hingga sebuah _underwear _yang tersisa di tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk disisi ranjang itu hanya sanggup menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat tubuh mulus dihadapannya. Tentu ini bukan pertama kalin untuknya melihat tubuh mulus itu, tapi melihat tubuh Sngmin berkali-kali malah membuatnya semakin tergoda dan bahkan mungkin akan menjadi candu baginya.

Sungmin kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun, "Aku mau kau membukakan ini…" Sungmin menunjuk _underwear_nya.

Melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang saat itu seperti orang bodoh, Sungmin kembali menampakkan seringai dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyambar celana _namja_ jangkung itu. melepas sabuknya cepat dan menurunkan celana _namja_ itu hingga paha. Meremas lembut kejantanan Kyuhyun dibalik _underwear _yang masih terpasang disana. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin membuka paksa _underwear _Kyuhyun dan menampakan kejantanan lelaki itu yang mengacung tegak menanantangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin mengelus lembut kejantanan Kyuhyun yang memerah itu.

"Shhh…" Kyuhyun tak tahan digoda terus seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Sungmin untuk segera mengulum miliknya.

Sungmin turun dan memijat pelan _junior _Kyuhyun, menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Meremas gemas _twinsball_ Kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan memasukan junior besar itu ke mulut mungilnya.

"Ssshhh… ngghhhh…" Kyuhyun tak dapat bungkam, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika mulut hangat Sungmin membungkus habis_ junior_nya. Perlahan Sungmin memompa _junior_ lelaki itu didalam mulutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menengadahkan kepalanya meresapi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Sungmin terus menghisap kuat _junior_ besar itu, memompanya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil benda itu dan terkadang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang. Ini terlalu nikmat bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin begitu paham apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan benda yang dikulumnya saat itu. Sungmin terus saja menggoda _little _Cho hingga beberapa puluh menit, namun cairan yang ditunggu Sungmin tak juga keluar dari sana. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin menggigit gemas ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun berharap cairan Kyuhyun terpancing keluar. Tangan nakal Sungmin kini tak tinggal diam, ia sibuk mengocok _twinsball_ Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"Agh!"

Kyuhyun mengerang. Sungmin kembali mengulum, menyedot dan menghisap kuat benda besar itu sampai ia akhirnya ia merasakan urat-urat kejantanan Kyuhyu berkedut dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah lenguhan panjang menandai Kyuhyun sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaagghhhh!"

Sungmin menyedot habis sperma Kyuhyun tak bersisa. Kemudian melepas kulumannya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terengah meresapi kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian melepas semua pakaian yang tertinggal di badan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan tergesa ia dorong Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Dan dengan gerakan sensual, ia turunkan _underwear_nya hingga nampaklah _junior_nya yang sudah mengacung kedepan, menantang Kyuhyun untuk dimanjakan.

Kembali ia merangsang lelaki jangkung itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan darinya. Mengecup seluruh badan Kyuhyun dan memainkan _nipple_ Kyuhyun, dan menyedotnya layaknya seorang bayi. Kemudian ia turun keselangkangan Kyuhyun, menggenggam batang kejantanan Kyuhyun kemudian mengurutnya pelan agar bangkit kembali. Dan detik selanjutnya ia menarik kasar kejantanan Kyuhyun, mengocoknya kasar dan menjilat pucuk kejantanan Kyuhyun. Memutar lidahnya di lubang kecil disana, dan perlahan kejantanan Kyuhyun menegang kembali.

Sungmin yang sudah tak sabar segera meludahi jarinya dan segera mengoleskan liurnya ke lubang anusnya, dan tanpa peregangan terlebih dahulu, ia mulai memposisikan kejantanan Kyuhyun tepat dipermukaan rectumnya.

"Nghhhh~"

Ia mendesah merasakan hangatnya benda besar itu dan sekarang ia tengah berusaha memasukkan batang keejantanan yang besar itu. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai berinisiatif membantu Sungmin untuk segera memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang hangat milik _bunnyboy _itu. Dan tangan Kyuhyun siap menghentakkan pinggul Sungmin kebawah.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Sungmin _hyung_… apa kau didalam?"

Kedua orang yang tengah berada diranjang itu membeku seketika. Seseorang datang, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Terlebih mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Sungmin _hyung_…"

"Donghae…" gumam Sungmin dengan matanya yang membulat kaget.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Layak lanjut?  
okeh… sepertinya bulan puasa saya akan hiatus.  
mengingat rated FF ini… ^^  
buat adegan NC nya ntar yah, saya mikir-mikir ini udah mau puasa. Dikasih foreply aja dulu yah ^^  
hmm… kemarin ada yang tanya FF Fantastic Baby, tu FF udah tamat saya publish di note fb saya (Mimichi GaeMing) soalnya kemarin dihapus.

Big hugs for:  
(maaf jika namanya dobel)

**loveiskyu****, ****MinnieGalz, sytadict, KyuLoveMin, ELgyuMin, ****Aira Kiyoko****, ****Jung JiHee****, ****kyuminjoy,****winecoup134****, **** ,****aoora****,****audrey musaena****, ****ueshima-chan**** ,****ghietapermata****, ****Ryusei Aki, Chikyumin, ****ImSMl-Gyu****, ****Flamints597****, ****SparkSomnia**** , ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****Dila choi, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi**** , ****kyurin Minnie, cha, ****is0live89**** , ****MINGswife**** , ****nikyunmin****, ****park ji hyun**** , ****hwonwon****, ****epthy. ****, ****wulandarydesy****,****cho devi****, ****MissELFVIP****, ****kyuminlinz92****, ****Kim Sang Mi****, ****JinoLee****, ****Jungyi****,**** minoru, ****Syubidubidu****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****,**** Choi SooYoung, ****Lullu48129****, ****MINeral-C.07****, ****freakG, QQ KyuminShipperSangad, ****Raichou Miura 'Min Ra Yeon****, ****reaRelf****, ****kyuminline1307****, ****Park Hyewoon, ****Evil Thieves****, ****Melani KyuminElfSha137****, ****HannieKyuteMing****, ****GrimmjowMin, ****Fujiwara Roronoa****, ****babywookmin15****, ****OrNitho****, ****olive1315****, ****WindaaKyuMin****, ****cacaKyumin, sha, nahanakyu, Sytadict, nene, Ryeosung Couple Yewook, LovelyMin, Park hyewoon, ****KuyuPuyuh137****, ****Viw, ****EchAegyo****, ****Dyna, KamilahAyu, ****niyalaw****, ****Therany, nurinukie, ****reaRelf****,**** Chikyumin, Anak Kodok, ****Bunny Ming, cottoncandyme, Yayaa, bunny pinka, Lee Min Yoon, ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****rainy hearT****, ****Cloud'sHana****, ****kurous, RithaGaemGyu, ****EverLasting Fujoshi****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****Vey900128, mEy, ****angelsIto****, ****Lullu48129****, ****Dina LuvKyumin, vina8402, dincubie, Kim Taeyeon, ****putryboO****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****sierra, ****Rachma99****, ****park ji hyun, Saeko Hichoru, HEEYEON, andin kyuminielf****, ****wiendzbica****, ****Kang Ji Ae, jirania****, ****dita0307sunggie****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****SparkSomnia****, ****Nurmakyuminelf, ****choi hyekyung****, ****KYUyoon Cho****, ****Love kyumin, Marcia Rena, ****babywookmin15****, ****Mei Hyun15****, ****kyumin forever, athena137, MegaKyu, ****Eka Cloudly****, ****dyakuro34-7****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****Rosa Damascena, ****choi hyekyung****, ****Mingre, cho hyun ae, Sytadict, ****EllaWiffe****, ****KyuMin Shipper, Choi sila, Kim Taeyeon, Nurmakyuminelf, Lee Min Yoon, de, KyuLoveMin, kyuMinslave, firakyumin, Just kyuMIN****, ****gyuri, dealovia choi, Fariny, GrimmjowMIN, Park Min Rin****, ****kyu501lover****, ****, ****TikaClouds2124****, ****cloudyeye****, ****LDHH, sarang kyuminbunny, ****Eunnida****, ****Youngfish, Dyna, MinRinL****, ****DianyKyuMinElf, km137, Sungmin Lau, minoru****.  
**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Naughty Prince**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, abal, Typos, EYD nggak sesuai, Naughty!Min, Pervy!Kyu.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan 'digantung' lagi.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyuhyun siap menghentakkan pinggul Sungmin kebawah._

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"_Sungmin hyung… apa kau didalam?"_

_Kedua orang yang tengah berada diranjang itu membeku seketika. Seseorang datang, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Terlebih mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat._

"_Sungmin hyung…"_

"_Donghae…" gumam Sungmin dengan matanya yang membulat kaget._

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 5**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Cklek…

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang memang tidak dikunci saat itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_, apa kau sedang tidur?" Tanya Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin yang berbaring sambil menggulung dirinya dengan selimut. Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng.

Donghae mulai duduk ditepian ranjang Sungmin, "Kau berkeringat _hyung_." Ujar Donghae sembari menyeka keringat di dahi dan pelipis Sungmin.

"Aku kepanasan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berselimut?"

"Banyak nyamuk." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Donghae tertawa renyah, "Ada-ada saja. Hmm… _Hyung_…" panggil Donghae, kemudian Sungmin menatap dongsaengnya itu, "Aku merindukanmu." Donghae membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dan segera memeluk Sungmin. Dan tentu saja selimut Sungmin turun dan membuat setengah badannya terbuka.

Sungmin terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara Donghae semakin memeluk erat _hyung_-nya itu. Tak ada perasaan ingin membalas pelukan _Dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_." Ujar Donghae pelan tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin diam sesaat, matanya terlihat kosong. Hal inilah yang paling dibencinya ketika Donghae menemuinya.

"Kau mendengarku 'kan?" Tanya Donghae."_Neomu Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae_…" ucap Donghae lagi.

Sungmin mendorong badan Donghae menjauh darinya. Kemudian menatap dalam orbs kelam Donghae."Sebaiknya kau keluar, aku mau istirahat _Nae Dongsaeng_." Ujar Sungmin dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Sepertinya ia ngin mengingatkan pada lelaki dihadapannya bahwa mereka bersaudara, sekandung, sedarah.

Wajah Donghae terlihat berubah, ia melepaskan pelukan eratnya dengan Sungmin. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil menampakkan senyum pada _hyung_-nya itu.

"Baiklah." Donghae akhirnya beranjak dari kamar Sungmin dengan perasaan sedih. Sulit sekali menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang bersaudara. Sebuah batasan yang tak bisa ia lewati sebesar apapun ia mencintai lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Dan pada kenyataannya ia juga akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain. Ia membenci perasaan yang begitu menyiksa itu.

Setelah lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, seseorang mulai menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah ranjang dan segera keluar dari sana dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Cho Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan debu yang menempel dibadannya. Badan yang penuh dengan keringat ditempeli banyak debu yang berasal dari kolong ranjang tuan muda. Disanalah tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Jadi tuan muda—" Kyuhyun bingung ingin melanjutkan perkataannya dengan apa. Mencari kata-kata yang lebih lembut sangat sulit sepertinya.

"Ya, menjadi seorang _gay_ dan _incest_ disaat bersamaan. Silahkan kalau kau mau menertawakanku, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya Sanggup mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggung yang berarti itu. Dan sungguh, tak ada hal lucu yang patut ditertawakan. Masalah yang begitu serius dan bukan sebuah candaaan.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masuh sibuk mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dengan kejantanan yang masih mengacung dan terlihat memerah dan mengkilat. _Namja _manis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya ia dan Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Kencang tanggung.

"Hei, Cho. Sepertinya badanmu penuh dengan debu kotor setelah tiduran di bawah ranjangku." Sungmin mulai bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana… kalau kita membersihkannya?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun hingga garis rahangnya.

'_God, dia benar-benar menggodaku…'_

Sepertinya Sungmin juga mencoba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Ia sangat malas dan tentu saja sangatsakit jika mengingat seperti apa ia sekarang. lebih baik ia sedikit melupakannya dengan bersennag-senang dengan valet tampan nan bodoh ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mengukir sebuah senyum atau lebih tepat sebuah seringai dibibirnya. Dia yang meminta bukan? Tak ada alasan untuk Kyuhyun untuk menolak sepertinya. Dan memang pada dasarnya Kyuhyun itu memang mesum. Kemudian ia mengangkat Sungmin dan menggedongnya ala _bridal style_. Ternyata si mesum Kyuhyun sudah berani menampakkan taringnya, _eoh_?

.

.

.

"Nghhh… ahhh… terusskan… nghhh… sayanghh…" Sungmin terus saja mendesah keenakkan ketika mulut hangat Kyuhyun memanjakan miliknya. Tangannya terus saja menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun agar memasukkan penuh miliknya kedalam mulut lelaki jangkung itu.

"Mmmhhh…" Kyuhyun menikmati kulumannya pada milik Sungmin. Lidahnya mengecap rasa asin dari _precum_ yang keluar dari lubang mungil pada pucuk kemerahan penis Sungmin.

Saat ini keduanya berada dalam kamar mandi tepatnya berendam dalam sebuah _bath up_. Kyuhyun duduk sambil mengangkat tinggi setengah badan bagian bawah Sungmin dengan memegang bokong Sungmin ke udara agar bisa meraup milik Sungmin yang menegang sempurna yang kini sudah berada dalam kulumannya itu. Sementara Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmatnya mulut hangat itu.

Kadang Kyuhyun mengigit kecil kepala penis Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit memekik. Hingga Kyuhyun merasa batang Sungmin berkedut dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya lahar putih itu akan keluar. Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo kocokannya hingga lahar putih itu benar-benar memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aaahhhh!"

Kyuhyun menelan habis air mani Sungmin tanpa mau berbagi dengan sang empunya. Badan Sungmin melemas seketika setelah memuntahkan spermanya kemulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan milik Sungmin yang sudah melemas dari mulutnya. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah manis dengan mata yang terpejam itu.

"Lakukan saja~" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum senang setelah mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut tuan muda seksi itu. ia segera bangkit dari _bath up_ dan membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Ia letakkan Sungmin disamping bath up itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging dengan bertumpu pada pinggiran _bath up_. Sungmin pun menyanggupi hal itu dan dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda ia mulai memegang pinggiran _bath u_p itu dengan lutut sebagai penopang tubuh berisinya.

Tanpa disuruh ia telah merenggangkan kakinya agar lebih mengekspose lubang sempitnya. Kyuhyun semakin menegang melihat hal itu, dengan tampang layaknya setan yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu birahi dengan tergesa-gesa ia membawa wajahnya tepat dihadapan bokong kenyal Sungmin. Dan segera menciuminya, menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan disana. Sementara sebelah tangannya terus saja meremas lembut bokong padat itu.

"Ngghh… ahhh… kau pintar sayanghhh…" desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat untuk mengerjai bongkahan kenyal itu. Lidah Kyuhyun kini telah menyusuri pelahan bokong Sungmin. Menekan-nekan lubang disana dengan lidahnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

"Anngghh… oouuhhh…"

Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun kini muai mencoba menerobos masuk dalam lubang sempit itu. Tangan kanannya mencoba merenggangkan sedikit lubang kemerahan itu sementara telunjuk satunya mulai masuk perlahan dan membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Ngghh… teruskan…"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksinya, ia sodok berulang lubang yang mengapit jarinya itu, setelah tak terdengar rintihan keluar dari mulut Sungmin, ia menambahkan jari kedua dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiga jari panjang Kyuhyun bersarang di lubang ketat itu.

Kyuhyun terus memaju mundurkan jarinya, mencari titik kenikmatan Sungmin, semakin dalam. Sementara tangan lainnya sudah merayap keselangkangan Sungmin dan mulai meremas dan menarik kasar kemaluan Sungmin itu.

"Aaahh!"

'_Dapat!'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menampakkan senyuman khasnya dan menyodok berulang kali titik itu hingga membuat Sungmin berkelojot nikmat.

"Ahh… Ohhh… teruss… disanaahh…" racau Sungmin tak jelas.

Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal itu dan bibirnya kini mulai menelusuri punggung mulus Sungmin dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Ia terus menelusuri kulit putih mulus itu sepanjang punggung hingga kini kembali ke bokong bulat Sungmin.

"Kau menikmatinya, Tuan muda?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh… tentu sajahh… sayanghh…"

Kini milik Sungmin yang terus diurut kasar oleh Kyuhyun mulai berkedut. Lagi-lagi pemuda jangkung itu mulai mengukir senyumnya. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo kocokan dan sodokan itu hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang nan merdu itu terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Aaaahhh!"

Cairan putih kental itu memenuhi tangan Kyuhyun dan kini pemuda itu mulai mengangkat tangannya membersihkan mani Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"_Salty_…"

Sungmin melemas setelah mencapai orgasmenya dan untung saja tangan kuat Kyuhyun menahan pinggang tuan muda itu hingga tak jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Lakukanlah… heh, bahkan aku sudah keluar dua kali sementara kau belum mendapatkan satupun."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Biasanya juga begitu. Kau mendapatkan klimaksmu sementara aku kau tinggal begitu saja dengan keadaan menggantung."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya…"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian memulai kembali permainan itu. "Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu saat melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai membalikkan badannya dan tersenym, ia senderkan badannya ke pinggiran _bath up_ dengan kaki yang dibuka lebar.

"Nikmatilah…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan seringainya dan kini tangannya mulai meraih kaki kiri Sungmin, menciuminya dari ujung hingga paha dalam Sungmin. Mengecupnya dan menjilatnya dan kembali membuat Sungmin mendesah. Sementara itu tangan nakal Sungmin kembali merayap ke _nipple_-nya dan mulai mengerjainya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bangkit setelah sedikit memberi rangsangan pada Sungmin. Hingga kini milik Sungmin terlihat setengah menegang.

Kyuhyun pun mulai meraih kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah sangat tegang dan keras seperti batu, ia mulai mengarahkannya ke lubang berwarna _pink_ itu. Sementara tangannya yang lain makin mengangkat tinggi kaki Sungmin sehingga lebih mengekspose lubang itu.

"Nghhh…"

Hangat, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan ketika kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan rektum-nya. Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan menggesek pelan miliknya dengan permukaan lubang itu.

"Jangan menggodaku…" protes Sungmin.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tak sabar merasakan benda tumpul ini, tuan muda…"

"Yah, lakukan saja."

"_With my pleasure_…"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendorong masuk benda besar nan tumpul itu sementara Sungmin menahan napas merasakan sakitnya ketika benda itu terasa membelah lubangnya. Sakit! Ini sakit sekali!

Dan terlihat bulir-bulir air mata menggennag di sudut mata Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu mulai mengusap pelan pipi tuan muda dan menghapus jejak air mata disudut matanya.

"Aku akan berusaha lembut…"

"La…kukan saja!"

Kyuhyun semakin berusaha mendorong masuk miliknya hingga tertanam sempurna di lubang sempit yang terasa menjepit miliknya itu.

Sungmin kembali masih menaha napas ketika benda itu terasa memenuhi lubangnya. Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun, setelah Sungmin mulai beradaptasi dengan miliknya baru ia akan mulai bergerak. Sementara tangannya kini sudah menggenggam milik Sungmin yang menengang sempurna di hadapannya. Ia mulai mengurutnya pelan dan sedikit memainkan lubang kecil diujung penis Sungmin dan menggeseknya dengan jempolnya, benda itu terlihat mengilap karena precum yang keluar dari sana.

"_Move_…" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan bokongnya berusaha mengeluar masukkan miliknya yang dijepit kuat didalam. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya karena setiap kali Kyuhyun menarik miliknya, _hole _sempit itu serasa menghisap kembali miliknya.

Kyuhyun turun untuk mencapai bibir Sungmin dan mulai melumatnya kasar. Sementara tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengerjai _nipple_-nya kini tetap saja melakukan hal itu.

Kyuhyun terus mengocok milik Sungmin ditangannya dan mengocok miliknya di lubang sempit itu. Sungguh nikmat.

Sementara Sungmin kini mulai merasakan kenikmatan bercinta. Dan desahan-desahan manis mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahhh… _so fucking tight_…" racau Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh… _so fucking big_…" balas Sungmin.

Mereka terus melakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya SUngmin merasa benda dalam lubangnya serasa berkedut dan siap memuntahkan benihnya. Sementara miliknya juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Keduanya terus mendesah dan meracau tak jelas dalam kegiatan bercinta itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah lenguhan panjang menandai orgasme yang dicapai keduanya. Badan Sungmin melengkung ketika ia mendapatkan klimaksnya sementara Kyuhyun juga menegang saat menembakkan spermanya di lubang sempit itu.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Kyuhyun ambruk menimpa Sungmin dengan miliknya yang sudah melembak masih tertanam dilubang Sungmin.

"Berat bodoh!" Sungmin protes sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, " Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengatur napasnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyingkir dan berniat melepaskan miliknya dari sarang ketat itu. namun saat ia akan melepasnya, ia merasa lubang Sungmin menyempit dan tentu saja rangsangan kecil itu kembali membuatnya bangun.

Ia mulai menatap Sungmin, "Kau tak membiarkannya lepas dari sana?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum menggoda, "Tidak sebelum aku benar-benar puas."

"Baiklah tuan muda, mari kita lanjutkan."

Dan keduanya terus melakukan hal itu dikamar mandi dengan hingga beberapa ronde sampai tuan muda itu benar-benar puas.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau seharian kemarin? Aku kewalahan mengerjakan tugas sendirian." Omel Yesung ketika Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke kamar tidur.

"Kau perlu aku? Bukankah banyak _maid_ dan _valet_ lain disana?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir mereka tidak punya tugas masing-masing? Hei, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika ingin membolos kerja, kawan. _Butler_ itu mengawasimu…"

"_Butler_? Jungsoo pelit dan tukang perintah itu? haha, aku tak akan terancam olehnya. Asal kau tahu saja kawan, aku mengerjakan tugas lain yang diperintahkan langsung oleh tuan muda Lee Sungmin."

"Tugas?"

"Hmm… _like a pleasant duty_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Memangnya dia menyuruhmu melakukan apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan segera menarik selimutnya.

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali. Kenapa kaus kakimu belum kau lepas? Ganti baju juga belum, dan kau juga belum mandi Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Berisik. Aku sudah mandi."

"Jangan berbohong bodoh."

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku. Aku ingin istirahat!" Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

.

.

Yesung terlihat mondar-mandir mencari rekan kerjanya. Mengelilingi seluruh rumah yang luar biasa besar itu tak membantunya menemukan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Ia hampir berteriak frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan lelaki itu. Katakanlah ia berlebihan, karena memang saat ini ia dituntut oleh _butler_ keluarga Lee untuk segera mencari Kyuhyun. Entah apa urusannya.

"Yah! Kemana bocah tengik itu? membuatku kerepotan saja!" omel Yesung sambil terus menyusuri jalan sepanjang koridor lantai dua dimana tempat kamar-kamar para penghuni rumah. "Aku sudah mencari kemanapun tanpa melewatkan satu ruangan—ruangan? Hmm… sepertinya aku melupakan satu." Ujarnya sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya kekepalanya, kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

"Semoga saja kau benar disana, kawan."

Yesung berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar. "Oh, beruntungnya dirimu Kim Jong Woon, pintu yang tak terkunci dan sedikit terbuka ini sepertinya akan memudahkan pencarianmu. Hah~ sepertinya tuan muda sedang kelu—"

"Nghh… Mhhh…"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ai mendengar sesuatu tadi. Dan kini ia membawa kepalanya untuk lebih dekat melihat keadaan didalam lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ahhnn… Kyummhhh…"

Yesung kemudian berbalik dan menyandarkan dirinya di tembok terdekat. Menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, namun ia sangat yakin jika pengelihatannya tak bermasalah sedikitpun.

"Oh, Tuhan…" kemudian ia kembali membawa dirinya mendekat dan melihat sekali lagi hal yang membuatnya terkejut tadi. Dan benar saja, ia tak salah lihat sama sekali. Dan matanya masih dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Lihat, Cho Kyuhyun itu. rekan kerjanya itu terlihat tengah berciuman panas dengan tuan muda diatas ranjang. Dan Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan Kyuhyun bergerilya diseluruh tubuh tuan muda itu. Mereka masih terlihat memakai pakaian.

Yesung kembali menjauh, "Apa yang ada dalam pikiran bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun itu? bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan tuan muda, dan dalam keadaan pintu kamar yang tak terkunci sama sekali. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan Yesung menoleh dengan cepat. Dan matanya kembali membelalak ketika melihat tuan muda Lee Donghae datang. Yesung kalap, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hei, kenapa pula ia yang harus repot? Toh ini masalah Kyuhyun dan tuan muda Sungmin.

Tapi, sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar hal lain tak terjadi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung meraih kenop pintu kamar Sungmin dan segera menutupnya rapat.

"Yesung…" panggil Donghae.

"Y—ya tuan muda…" Yesung membungkuk dengan tanganya masih memegangkenop pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa ada Sungmin didalam?"

Yesung diam sejenak, ia berpikir apakah ia harus membual pada tuan muda itu? Ah, ini terlalu sulit, "T—tidak tuan muda. Saya disini baru saja membersihkan kamar tuan muda Sungmin. Dan saya tidak melihatnya didalam…" jawab Yesung asal.

Donghae sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat aneh valet itu, "Hmm… Baiklahkalau begitu." Donghae kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hufffttt~" Yesung menghela napas panjang. Namun kemudian pintu terbuka kasar dan ia ditarik kedalam kamar itu dengan paksa.

"Ya—hmmppp…"

Kyuhyun membekap mulut Yesung dengan cepat. "Diamlah bodoh!" bentak Kyuhyun. Yesung kemudian diam dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke ranjang tuan muda, dimana Sungmin tengah duduk dengan santainya sambil tersenyum padanya. Ah~ itu bukan terlihat seperti senyum melainkan seringai.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas tangannya dari mulut Yesung. "Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Me—melihat?"

"Yah, melihat hal yang kulakukan tadi!"

Yesung mengangguk polos sambil menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Aish! " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun!" ancam Kyuhyun. Yesung menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin dia tak akan member tahu siapapun. Bukankah begitu, Yesung?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Yesung menunduk, ucapan yang keluardari mulut Sungmin yang terdengar lembut itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman baginya. "T—tentu saja tuan muda."

"Bagus!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Donghae barusan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, "Ia hanya bertanya kemana tuan muda Sungmin."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi masam ketika mendengar nama Donghae disebut Sungmin. Entah ada apa dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kau boleh pergi," perintah Sungmin.

Dan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah mendengar perintah tuan muda-nya itu.

"Yesung…" panggil Sungmin ketika Yesung sudah sampai di pintu kamar. Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Sungmin. Yesung kemudian balas tersenyum dan mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sibuk menutup telinganya dengan bantal ketika mendnegarocehan Yesung yang sedari tadi menceramahinya.

"Ya! Kau dengar aku Cho?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam dan memegang bantal semakin erat.

"Yah! Dasar bodoh! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu! Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal itu dengan tuan muda, hah? Apa kau tak berpikir? Dia majikanmu! Bagaimana jika tuan besar dan Nyonya mengetahuinya? Aku yakin kau akan dijebloskan ke penjara atau lebih parahnya kau akan dihukum gantung!"

"Berisik, apa kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu sebentar saja, kepala besar?!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kau tak bisa memakai otakmu dengan benar. Aku hanya menasehatimu, kawan. Kau baru saja melakukan hal yang bermasalah. Kau tahu itu? masalah besar! Dengan kau bercumbu atau bahkan mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu dengan tuan muda Sungmin sama saja dengan cari mati!"

"Yah! Bisakahkau pelankan suaramu! Kau berlagak menasehatiku, dengan kau berteriak seperti itu maka kau juga akan membuatku masuk dalam masalah besar jika seseorang diluar sana mendengar!"

"Lihat? Kausaja menutup telingamu ketika aku berbicara!"

Dua orang itu sibuk berdebat tanpa mereka ketahui seseorangdiluar sana telah mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" gumamnya pelan, kemudian ia melangkahan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Layak lanjut?

Ah, maaf saya baru membawa fic ini sekarang. Hiatus bikin ff NC selama sebulan ternyata lumayan membuat otak yadong saya karatan.

Maaf jika NC nya nggak berasa sama sekali, harap maklum. Dan maaf buat typo.

Mind to **review**?


End file.
